


共生

by BDHXHX



Series: Kamski Brothers AU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 卡盖和900盖前提的900卡（我在说什么）





	共生

RK900第一发子弹打歪了，气枪和上次他来时候的不是同一把，他在之前构建的模型上标注了备用一号，然后根据刚才的实验打枪新做了一个模拟设想。他再次开枪。

九枪过后店主气冲冲地给他抱来了最大的奖品玩具熊，那玩意儿比RK900还高，RK900看向旁边的卡姆斯基，卡姆斯基却是反问他：盖文当时怎么做的？

李德警探让我带着它离开，最后在摩天轮下的长椅上送给了一个想要它的人类小女孩。机械警察答道。

那我们就这么做。机械之父点头。

他们沉默地离开了，两个人都对RK900仗着警用仿生人身份来几乎是洗劫了打气球店的事情毫无羞耻之心。RK900监听到了店主的质疑，但是他现在额头上既没有LED灯，身上穿的也是便服，店主也就只能背后骂一骂，一如上次盖文带他来的时候的样子。RK900垂下了眉眼，他检测到了软体不稳定。

卡姆斯基和他在人群中都是过于显眼的存在，再加上那个愚蠢的玩偶，话题人物卡姆斯基没被认出来全靠他在媒体上的形象差别实在是太大，这时候卡姆斯基还放下了头发，披肩的长度多少遮住了他白得耀眼的脖子和肩膀，保养极好的Omega看起来比RK900还像个仿生人，皮肤完美，举止优雅，且完全脱离感情逻辑。

整个约会过程中，卡姆斯基只有在提到盖文的时候会露出微笑，其他时候他连公关的亲近表情都不会露出来，坐旋转茶杯的时候，面无表情的RK900和他吓哭了旁边的孩子。RK900平静就是凶神恶煞，卡姆斯基则一脸没事就推开的模样。

RK900不需要像卡姆斯基那样时不时拿出终端，确认他们如实还原了盖文和RK900经历过的事情，计算机可以同时处理多项工作，RK900一边按着步骤来，一边勤勤恳恳地自己设法降低自己的压力值。

计划最终被卡姆斯基自己打乱了，他在到达摩天轮之前就命令RK900把盖文舍不得的玩具熊丢在垃圾桶旁边，然后示意仿生人跟着他走到公共厕所，在最里面的隔间开始为RK900口交。卡姆斯基用舌尖上下用力划过RK900龟头中央的沟壑，频率得到了惊人的控制，他手上也没停下对整根阴茎的抚摸，两只手做的是不一样的工作，左手圈着柱体和囊袋连接的地方撸动，右手仔细用修整光滑的指甲刮着每一根青筋。

仿生人难以克制地发出了一声喘息，该活动消耗了储存气体，他的系统警告道，但是RK900没有办法，他没办法调低生殖组件的灵敏度——卡姆斯基没有因为深喉带来的哽咽闭上眼睛，那双和盖文如出一撇的双眼一直都在注视着RK900，尽管他知道自己植入的病毒绝对不会出错。

这场Omega反入为主的性事结束得很快，因为卡姆斯基又改变主意了。他嫌弃地弹了弹RK900形状完美的囊袋，舌根粗糙的软肉不断摩擦着RK900的马眼，逼迫对方射了出来。

卡姆斯基顺手就从RK900的口袋里扯出一包纸巾开始擦拭，真贴心，他虚伪地赞扬道，没想到我的弟弟在这种细节方面还可以做的这么好。

你知道我为什么总是得看终端吗，RK900-87？他站了起来，并不急着出去。仿生体液没有人类那种混着尿骚和荷尔蒙的浓重味道，卡姆斯基不介意再多闻一会儿。异常后你能想清楚这样的问题了吗？这不在任何图灵测试中出现过。

RK900思考了一下，LED灯停留在红色的时间太长了。因为您并不真的在乎我和李德警探之间发生了什么，您甚至是蔑视它，到了不想多花任何精力记住的地步。他说。

我开始明白盖文为什么喜欢你了。卡姆斯基这次是真的发自内心地笑了。是的，我不在乎你和盖文是怎么拥有感情的，他摊开手，眼神玩味，像电视上和记者展示他无人能超越的仿生人大军那样，骄傲而疏远，你要知道，盖文分给你们的感情都是从我这里衍生出来的。无论是一开始对你的恐惧，还是后来疯了一样的迷恋，都是因为他在我这里学会了服从，却也产生了反抗的心情，产生了对所谓的正常的“爱”的渴望；他爱你又不爱你，他能和你在这愚蠢的游乐场快乐但是结束了之后又得乖乖跑回被绑回我的身边……你明白吗，RK900？

他突然地再次失去了兴趣。他停下了演说，直接开门离去。

RK900把卡姆斯基的每一句话都做了备份，然后跟了上去。


End file.
